


You & I

by Aislynnyume, makenai_kokoro



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislynnyume/pseuds/Aislynnyume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/makenai_kokoro/pseuds/makenai_kokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years into the future, Niall and Harry are a busy family. They travel with their kids and never seem to get time together. It's Niall's birthday and they family is making their bi-annual move across the globe. Harry seems to busy to even wish him a happy birthday. </p><p>Has Harry forgotten his husband's birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future fic based off of Through the Dark. It's set ten years into the future, but Through the Dark does not need to be read to understand this. It's basically lots of fluff, leading into smut. It's a birthday fic in honor of Niall! Happy Birthday Niall! It's late though. My only excuse is that school has been really bad this week and I was out with the hubby all day. It's our anniversary! Eleven years! So, he was buying me a camera for the concert in two weeks! He's a good man to put up with my obsession with One Direction! lol 
> 
> Makenai and I hope you enjoy this! As usual... I don't own anything. Not Harry, or Niall. It saddens me. But, it's the truth. I hope you all enjoy!

Niall smiled, the sounds of children’s laughter meeting his ears as he packed the last of the clothes and items. He always forgot exactly how much stuff they needed, even for just a week or two while transitioning. He hated traveling on his birthday. But, they had interviews for the new album all day yesterday. Niall was proud of Harry. He himself preferred being behind the scenes as much as possible these days, but Harry would always be a rock star. He thrilled and came so alive on stage.

Grabbing the last two bags, Niall made his way into the living area of the hotel suite. He stopped at the sight of his ten-year-old son, Jamie, giving his three-year-old daughter, Maria a ride on his back. He couldn’t help but laugh and Jamie and neighed and Maria spurred him on to go faster.

“Go Jamie! Go!” Shouted his little princess. He can still remember the day that she came into their lives almost two years ago. They were visiting an orphanage in Chile, when this tiny little thing wrapped herself around Harry’s leg. They knew then that they wanted to take her home. She was their missing piece.

He glanced over to the couch and saw his middle child, his little quiet one, watching over the top of his hand held game. Finn was doing his best to pretend he didn’t want his older brother to give him a horsie ride as well.

Finn was Niall’s biological son. After their marriage, he and Harry had talked about adopting. But, Gemma had offered to donate an egg to them, so they hired a surrogate and used Gemma’s egg and Niall’s sperm. Out came Finn, blue-eyed, but Harry’s curls and dimples. He was so much like Harry too. Funny how Maria was the one most like Niall, while Finn was most like Harry. Jamie was more responsible than even he and Harry were. Niall was fiercely in love and proud of his children.

He turned as his husband, his Harry walked in from the bathroom, adding to the pile of bags by the door. They had stopped in New York for a week to show the kids the sights and run some promotional stuff for Harry. But, Niall was glad they were heading home to London for a long stint.

“Everyone have their coats and shoes and all the gizmos they are taking on the jet?” Harry asked the kids, pausing to kiss Niall’s cheek.

“Yes Dad.” Came the reply from Jamie, who was carefully setting his sister down. Niall watched as she ran over and climbed up beside Finn in his chair. She quietly sucked her thumb, while watching him play his game, her teddy bear settled in her arms. She always seems to know when her brothers feel left out. She was their little peacemaker.

“Do you have all your things Finn?” He asked his younger son.

“Yes Da,” came his reply, not looking up from his game but wrapping an arm around his little sister. “I have it all.”

Harry turned to let the bellhops in, grabbing the backpack he used as the communal carryon.

“Okay then! Everyone shoes on, everything in the bag, you all know the drill my minions. Get hopping Froggies!” he teased his kids, winking at Niall.

Jamie took the bag from Harry and put all the games and toys and snacks in it. He already had his shoes on and setting the bag beside the door.

“Come, come, Finn.” Maria said as she crawled down from the chair, scrambling excitedly to get her shoes. “Vamos a casa!”

“Sí Maria, es cierto.” Niall said with a laugh. Maria still had a habit of slipping into the Spanish of her birth. “Vamos a casa.”

Harry couldn’t resist moving closer and kissing Niall’s cheek. He loved that Niall and Maria had that bond. He was complete rubbish at Spanish, even if his French was alright. He blinked, when he felt a little hand tug at his pocket, looking down he noticed Finn slipping his game into Harry’s pocket, then turning to find Jamie.

“Jamie…” He asked quietly. “Can you help me tie my shoes, please?”

“Sure Finn.” Jamie knelt in front of his brother, patiently showing him once more how to tie his shoes.

Harry watched his family get ready, taking a moment to just love them all so much. He was pulled out of his reverie by Maria tugging at him and demanding his attention.

“DeDe! Carry?” He couldn’t resist the tiny little arms held out to him. Lifting her up, he kissed her cheek with a loud smack, her giggles making him grin.

Niall grabbed their carry on and smiled at his perfect family. He saw Finn hug his brother in thanks and Jamie hugging him back. Harry and Maria were kissing each other’s faces and giggling. Niall took in the moment then laughed.

“Okay! Enough, troops! We’ve got a plane to catch!”

“Remember,” Harry said, settling Maria at his hip. “If the cameras frighten you. It’s okay to hide in me and Da.” He smiled softly at them and entered the elevator.

Finn reached up and took Niall’s hand, the paparazzi and fans always made him nervous.

“Da? Does Jamie have to hold hands… or is he a big boy now?” He wanted to be just like Jamie one day. He looked over and noticed Jamie slipping his hand into Niall’s free hand. Maybe Jamie wasn’t as big as he liked to pretend to be.

Niall smiled, wanting to reassure their sons. “This isn't home, so it’s still a good idea to hold hands, so we stay together, Finn.”

With that, the elevator doors opened and the all stepped off. Harry cupped Maria’s head, shielding her from the shouts and cameras. “Almost there, my loves…”

Niall was quick to get the boys into the SUV and stand back for Harry and Maria to go first before climbing in himself.

“WELL! That was exciting!” He chuckled, getting them all buckled in as they were whisked off to the airport, then London.

 

 

Niall couldn’t help but noticed Harry constantly checking and tapping away at his phone through the whole flight. The kids immediately sacked out less than an hour into the flight. Niall was hoping he could have some Harry Time… but, apparently his husband had something so much more interesting happening. He tried not to say anything, but he couldn’t help it.

“You sure seem popular today…” He winced at how petty and jealous he sounded and guilt crept up his spine when he saw Harry go red and put his phone away.

“I’m sorry, love… just someone asking about some songs…”

“Hey…” Niall shook his head, he ran a hand through Finn’s hair where it lay against his chest. Niall tangled his foot with Harry’s. “It’s fine. I was teasing.” He smiled softly at Harry and was rewarded with a squeeze to his ankles.

Harry smiled back at Niall. “I was talking to Louis as well. He and Zayn wants us and the kids to meet them for dinner as soon as we land.”

Niall tried not to get upset again. “Tonight?! Harry… we’ll all be so tired…” Harry must have forgotten. Niall tried not to be hurt, but really. How could he not?

“I know… but we haven’t seen them in so long. They’ve been just as busy as us. Louis is judging XFactor now and Zayn with all the art shows. Plus they have the twins…” Harry trailed off, looking disappointed. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ll just tell them no…” He took out his phone and started to type.

Niall sighed. He was such a sucker. “Harry… stop. You’re right. It will be good to see them.” He smiled reassuringly at Harry. “We’re all so busy…” he stopped and looked at his children, then smiled lovingly at Harry. “But, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Me either…” Harry smiled and leaned in, kissing Niall softly. “I love you, Niall. I would do it over, every time. As long as I got to do it with you.”

“I love you too, Harry. Same here, love.”

“Ewww…. Stop kissing…” Came the disgusted sleepy voice of his eldest child.

Niall laughed and ruffled his hair. “You should be happy we love each other squirt.”

 

 

Harry seemed more and more anxious as the plane landed. He managed to get all the kids into nice clothes and convinced Niall to dress nice as well.

“We’re going straight to the restaurant from the airport. Thought it would be easier.” He said as he ushered the kids and Niall out of the airport and into their waiting car.

“That sounds good. I’m famished. Starved.” Niall hefted and sleepy Finn up higher. “Are you hungry Finny?”

“Dada… I’m sweepy…” Finn whined into Niall’s neck, not wanting to let go long enough to get buckled into the car.

Harry smiled as the car took off. “He’ll wake up when he sees Zayn and Louis.”

“He does love his uncles.” Niall laughed. “I wish Liam was going to be here too. It would be nice to have a reunion.”

“Yeah… he’s been so busy lately. I can’t remember where he was last time we talked.” Harry pulled Jamie’s hand away from his eyes, he had been rubbing them and they were turning red. “No honey.”

Maria was wide awake as they climbed out of the car and entered the restaurant.

Niall opened the door, looking back at a smiling Harry. “Well, at least we get to see the twins, I bet they’ve grown!” Since he was facing Harry, he missed the crowd of people at his back, but jumped a foot when he heard the shouts.

“SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIALL!!”

Niall whirled around and saw everyone he loved in the large room, decorations and tables of food set along the walls. Niall saw his parents and in-laws. All of his family and friends. His bandmates, even Liam, they were all here for him.

He whirled back around to face his husband. He saw Harry’s bright, loving smile. “You planned this… I thought you had forgot…”

Harry just smiled and moved in, brushing his mouth to Niall’s. “Happy birthday my love.”

Maura and Bobby were there to hug him suddenly. “We’d never forget, my baby.” Said Maura, cupping his face. “Harry has been planning this for months.”

“Hey! I helped!” Shouted Louis.

Harry sent the kids off to play with all the other children. Trusting the older kids to watch over the smaller ones. He was so happy to see Niall having such a good time.

“Louis and our parents helped me on this end while I planned it all from LA.” Harry leaned into Niall’s side. “I wanted this to be special.”

Niall wrapped his arms around Harry, bringing him in and kissing him slow, loving. “Harry Styles… you are amazing. I love you more every day.”

“Hey! Stop kissing the birthday boy for a second and let me get a hug in!” Niall turned to the voice and saw Liam standing there with Sophia and their daughter Nina is his arms.

Harry stepped in and hugged Sophia, waving at the shy girl about Maria’s age. “You both look beautiful tonight, my ladies!”

Niall hugged Liam and smiled at the girls. “Is that really Nina?! Wow… so big! How old are you now sweetheart?”

Nina hid shyly in her mother’s hair. “Free…” She smiled shyly and held up three fingers to Niall.”

“She’s been wanting to play with Maria but is so shy.” Sophia said, hugging her.

Niall grinned and excused himself. He came back a few moments later with an excited Maria, who was already reaching for Nina. Nina was just as excited to see Maria.

Niall set Maria down, with a smile and a laugh. “You have to stay near your brothers, okay, sweetheart?”

Maria bounced excitedly. “Si Dada!!”

“Daddy…” Whispered Nina. “I go play now?” She pointed at the floor. Liam smiled and let her down, giving her the same warning to stay near the older kids.

They all watched as the children ran off. They could see them from where they stood. Harry could see his mother and Maura and all the grandmothers, watching over the children carefully.

“Liam…” Niall turned and pulled him in again. “It’s really so good to see you mate. We never see each other.”

Liam hugged him back tightly. “I’ve missed you too. It’s good to see you again, Niall. You too Harry.” He reached out and pulled Harry into their hug.

“Oi!” Came a shout, and suddenly they were barreled into by Louis. “No hugging without me and Zayn! That is not on!” He wiggled his way in, pulling his boyfriend behind him.

Niall just laughed and pulled him in, not surprised when Louis kept kissing everyone’s cheeks.

“We never see each other anymore!” Louis whined, poking their stomachs.

Harry just laughed. “Lewis. We talk all the time!”

“It’s not the same Harold!”

Niall just laughed and smiled, suddenly it felt like they were all back at some award show and they only people they really wanted to talk to was one another. He missed those days like one would miss a missing limb. Phantom aches and longing. But, he’s gotten used to it and he is happy with his life. But, still… It was amazing to have them all here together.

Eventually Zayn and Louis, and Liam and Sophia wandered off to eat and visit. Niall took that as his cue to make the rounds to his other guests. He spent a great evening catching up with family and friends and opening amazing gifts. The food and cake were delicious, but best of all… was Harry. He spent the whole night glued to Niall’s side. He’d just shake his head and wave people off if they called for him. Harry’s job tonight was being with Niall. Niall felt so damn loved.

It was a surprise, though, when Harry leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I have plans for you tonight love… Mum is taking the kids for the weekend. It’s just you and me.”

Niall grinned and slid his arms around Harry’s waist. “Oh my! A whole weekend with you? I wonder what we could do.” He pressed soft kisses down Harry’s neck.

“Hmm… I was thinking about that.” Harry bit back a groan. “Loads of sex. Loud, dirty sex that we never get.”

“Well…” Niall tried to joke, despite that Harry’s words made him as hard as rock. “I was thinking we should clean the bathroom, but your idea is much better than mine.” He smiled and pulled him as close as possible, pretending to be dancing with him.

Harry slid his hands down his back, whispering in his ear. “Remember our honeymoon? That kind of sex…”

“That was the most incredible time…” Niall smiled softly at him. “I still think about it when I have a free moment.”

“I miss that.” Harry smiled and cupped his face, kissing him slowly. “When we could be slow and take our time touching…”

“Well… we’ll have all weekend, love.” Niall kissed him, sinking into the feel of Harry’s mouth, the taste of his tongue. He felt a tug at his leg and broke the kiss to look down, his daughter little face looked up at him. She had her hands on her hips and looked furious. He frowned slightly. “What’s wrong, Ri?”

“DeDe gets kisses! Me too!” She lifted her little arms, demanding to be picked up and loved on.

Niall and Harry laughed. Niall scooped her up and pressed kisses all over her face. “Sorry me princess!”

Maria giggled. “No! DeDe too!” She squealed louder as Harry swooped in for his kisses. As the kisses and her laughs tapered off, they could see her eyes drooping. Harry laughed softly.

“Party’s over for the kids. I’ll get them packed up and off with Mum.”

Niall nodded and carried Maria over to Anne, her little head resting on his shoulder, already sleeping. Harry and Niall rounded up the kids, Anne and Robin loading them into the car with the bags Harry had packed. With kisses all around, they watched as the kids left.

Niall pulled Harry close. “Is it bad that I miss them already?”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “No… I always miss them when they aren’t next to me. I feel lost. But, I like the idea of having time alone.” He leaned in to kiss Niall.

Truthfully, that sounded like bliss right now. Niall, waved their car, telling the driver they’d be back in ten. “Let’s go say goodnight. I want to go home with you.”

“Look at you… giving up the party.” Harry grinned and nipped at Niall’s lips playfully.

Niall pulled away, his eyes dark with want, voice husky with need. “I’d give up a lot for you.”

Harry shivered, forcing himself away or they would never make it home. “Let’s go home Niall. I need you.” He disappeared into the restaurant, pulling Niall in with the force of his eyes alone.

They made their rounds, saying goodbye to all their friends. They had only meant to be a few minutes, but it felt more like hours before Niall managed to stumble out of the building. It had been about half a hour and Harry had been pulled away from his side. Niall opened the back of the car and was surprised to find Harry waiting for him already.

He slid into the seat and found himself with his arms full of his husband. His very hard and horny husband. Harry slid his mouth against Niall’s with a soft, need moan. He couldn’t get enough of Niall and his taste. Their tongue slid together lazily, Niall’s hand rubbing up and down Harry’s thigh. They both let out soft groans at the pleasure.

Harry broke the kiss with a soft moan, his body heating up. Every kiss with Niall was like the first time. So full of love and aching need. “Love you…”

“Love you too bae…” Niall slid his mouth down Harry’s neck, kissing and sucking at the soft patch of skin beneath his ear. He felt Harry shuddering and panting as he left his mark. It wouldn’t show if Harry left his hair down. He pulled back to eye the reddening patch with a satisfied smirk.

Harry slid a hand into Niall’s hair. Fuck, he felt on fire. Niall knew all his spots and used them mercilessly. “Niall… Tell me… Tell me what you want. It’s your birthday. I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Niall slid Harry’s lobe in between his teeth, nipping and pulling teasingly before whispering darkly in his ear. “I want us in bed, all weekend. Only getting up to eat. But, I want us sweaty and sticky the whole time…” He slide his hand back up the inside of Harry’s thigh. “I want to bloody fucking LOVE you… And I want you to do the same. I was us both so sore we can’t get out of bed.”

Harry shuddered and spread his legs, throwing one over Niall’s lap and straddling his thighs. Niall rarely talked dirty, but when he did, it went straight to Harry’s cock. They were so desperate for one another. Harry ground his ass down onto Niall’s lap with hitching breath.

“Yeah… fuck…” He breathed. “Want that… want you to fuck me… wanna fuck you.” He rolled his hips tortuously slow against Nialls. “Wanna take you apart with my mouth… fingers… tongue.. do it all night and all day. Niall!” He kissed him wildly, plunging his tongue in to tangle with Niall’s tongue, sucking at it hungrily. “Love you! Love you so fucking much…”

Niall could barely breath, his hands gripping tightly to Harry’s hips, holding him down and grinding up to meet him. He was so fucking hard and Harry was just making it worse.

“Yeah… just like that babe…” He went back to that spot beneath Harry’s ear, making it darker, bigger. He’s mark Harry everywhere if he could.

Harry’s hand slid back into Niall’s hair, fisting tightly. His hips slid faster against Niall’s. He had no care to the moving vehicle or the driver that most likely could hear them.

“Fuck...,” Harry panted, grinding and rocking against him, lost in the pleasure. “It’s been so long... since we've been able to do more than a blow job... hand job... I'm so greedy... wanna ride you… feel you cum inside me…”

Niall felt like his breath punch out of him, Harry’s mouth was in danger of making him mess is pants like a thirteen year old.

“Fuck, Harry…” Niall bucked up against him, pulling Harry’s hips down hard, grinding into his ass with a groan. “I want that… Want us to be loud. I don’t fucking care who can hear us.” He nipped his ear. “I love making you scream…”

Harry whimpered and bit lightly at Niall’s throat. “Wanna mark you… want you all over me…”

Niall was about to throw Harry on the car seat and just fuck him there, when a cleared throat and embarrassed cough drew his attention away. The car had stopped outside their home and Charles, their driver was waiting with a sheepish look.

 “Sorry about that Charles…” Niall said as they slid out, Harry giggling and climbing out behind him.

“Big bonus coming your way Charlie!” Harry called as he pulled Niall into their house. “Naked. Now.”

Niall laughed and followed him inside. As soon as they were in the house, Niall had Harry pinned to the door, kissing him hungrily. His hands jerked at his jacket and shirt. Almost ripping them in his haste to get Harry naked.

Harry groaned, holding Niall into the kiss, devouring his mouth. His pent up need coursed through him. They could never lock the door at the hotels, and the kids made it hard for anything more than a quickie in the shower or a blow job. Harry NEEDED Niall. Right now. He let go of his face to rip Niall’s shirt open, button’s flying, wasting no time in getting his hands all over him.

Niall got Harry’s pants open and hand around his cock. He growled into the heated kiss, sucking at Harry’s lips and tongue.

“Gotta fuck you love…now... won’t make it the bedroom…” He flipped Harry to face the door and dropped to his knees. His hands came up rip his pants down, and he urged Harry to poke his sweet little ass out. Niall leaned in and licked up the crack, his tongue teasing at the puckered entrance. He was rewarded by Harry’s wild shout.

“Fuck!! NIALL! Nghhnnn…” Harry moaned, face pressed against the door, rocking his hips back onto Niall’s face. “Lube… pocket… fuck… yes…”

Niall teased and licked at him, grabbing the little packet before pulling back and sinking his teeth into Harry’s cheek with a growl. He slid up his back, rubbing his cock along the crevasse of Harry’s ass, pleased to see his husband shaking with pleasure. He laid a teasing smack on the bite mark.

“Bedroom… get to the bedroom. Now.”

Harry laughed and ground back against him, tightening his ass cheeks, clenching them around his cock “Yes... fuck... need you... so much..” With those words, Harry was gone. He ran to the bedroom, laughing and groaning at the same time. So turned on, he’d probably like Niall fuck him without prep. He’d pay for it tomorrow, but tonight it might be worth it.

Niall ran after him as soon as the surprise of his suddenly missing husband got through the fog of lust. He came into the bedroom to find Harry sprawled over their bed, legs spread in invitation and stroking his cock.

“Bout time you made it. I was getting bored.” He grinned cheekily.

Niall growled and pounced on him. Batting his hand away, Niall forced Harry’s arms up to the headboard. “Not until I say.”

Harry shivered and gripped the headboard, nodding. “Yeah… Okay…”

Niall looked down at him, his love all spread out beneath him in offering. He could see Harry shaking with anticipation. Sliding his hands up his thighs, he urged his legs apart, running his thumb down over his balls, along his taint and pushing it in slightly against the tight ring.

Harry cried out, his chest heaving and hips pushing down to take it. “More! Niall!”

Niall wanted to tease him more, but really couldn’t. He needed Harry right now. Grabbing the tube of lubricant, he slicked his fingers, then slid the middle one inside with a smooth thrust. He smiled at the trembling mess that was Harry. “I can do that love…”

He stretched him slowly, fingers pushing in and pulling out. He worked Harry open slowly, rubbing his belly in reward as Harry started pushing back down onto his fingers. He pushed Harry’s belly down, forcing him against his fingers, the tips sliding over his prostate.

Harry shouted at the electric jolt from inside him.

“Fuck! NIALL!” He jerked against the headboard, but kept his hands locked around the rungs. “Please… PLEASE… Just fuck me!”

“Do you know… how beautiful you are?” He pushed in a third finger, wrapping his other hand around Harry’s cock, stroking teasingly. “You are the best father… loving and good. Husband too. We are so lucky. I am so lucky.”

Harry pulled his hands away from the headboard and tugged Niall down. He couldn’t stop himself from touching him now. Harry slid his hands over Niall’s chest.

“You make it so easy for me… You are the best husband. I love you.”

Niall shifted into place between Harry’s spread legs, pushing into him with a long, slow thrust. “I love you too…”

Harry stops breathing, his breath pushing out with the thrust, like there was no room inside his body for anything but Niall. His ran his hands up to cup his face, tears pricking at the back of his eyes. “Niall…”

Niall turned to kiss his hand, pressing his mouth to Harry’s palms. He stilled, barely breathing, buried deep inside Harry’s body. With loving eyes, he watched as Harry slowly melted around him, adjusting to him.

“Love how you feel…” Harry panted softly. “Every time... is perfect…”

Niall laughed softly, pulling his hips back, slipping almost out of him, and then pushing back in with a roll of his hips.

Harry whined and wrapped his legs around Niall’s hips, keeping him buried deep. He smirked and clenched his inner muscles around Niall’s cock.

“Are you laughing at me, Horan?”

Niall gritted his teeth, trying to keep his control. “What if I was, Styles?”

Harry smirked and gripped Niall’s hair, tugging on it. He drug him down into a rough, hungry kiss. Devouring his mouth with lips, tongue and teeth, Harry kept him still inside his body. “I can tease too…”

With that, Harry heaved his hips and flipped him. He whined slightly at the loss of Niall’s cock, but was happily now settled on Niall’s hips.

“I seem to remember saying… I was going to ride you…” He grinned down at Niall, reaching back to grasp his cock, shifting to slip back down over him. He slid down his cock, inch by inch, watching Niall’s face as he took him in.

It was Niall’s turn to stop breathing. His hands dropped to tighten on Harry’s hips. He held him steady as he felt his cock get swallowed up by Harry’s ass.

“Fuck… yeah… anything you want babe… take what you want from me.” He loved watching Harry. This was the perfect time to do it. He tried to hold still as Harry, shifted his knees wider, leaning back with his hands grasping Niall’s thighs as he begun to ride him. He kept his movements slow at first, sliding up Niall’s cock, then dropping back down with a roll of his hips and a groan.

“Harry…” Niall slid his hands around to cup Harry’s ass, he could almost feel where he was fucking him. The skin stretched taut around his shaft. He groaned, eyes fighting to stay open and watch Harry fuck himself. “Yeah baby…”

Harry’s breath caught at the end of each thrust. The feel of Niall’s cock so deep inside him, driving out his breath. He gripped his thighs tighter, his own neglected cock dropping down onto Niall’s stomach, leaving a pool of pre-come.

He cried out as Niall thrust up as he thrust down. His ass smacking against Niall’s hips, Niall’s cock going even deeper.

“YES! Fuck me! Fuck me Niall!” Harry suddenly shifted, grabbing Nial by the wrists and pinning his hands above his head. “Do it… Fuck me… Come inside me…”

Niall growled and gripped Harry’s hands, his hips driving up into him. He fucked up into him roughly, timing his thrusts as Harry dropped down. Their lovemaking went from slow and intense to hard, rough and fast. Niall needed to come. He needed to see Harry’s face as he filled him.

“Harry… Fuck… So close…”

“Niall. Niall… yeah... give it to me...” Harry lost all sense of rhythm, bouncing up and down on Niall’s erection.

Niall suddenly moved beneath him, sitting up. He tossed Harry down onto the bed, flipping him onto his belly. He knew he was being rough, but he also knew Harry loved. He could tell by how his husband immediately rose to his knees.

Harry spread his knees and dropped his chest to the bed. He reached back to spread his ass cheeks, wiggling a little. “Come on babe…take me.”

Niall couldn’t ignore the invitation. He grabbed Harry’s hips and slammed into him deeply. He loved the shout and the tight clenching around him. This time… he didn’t give him the time to adjust, he just started fucking him again.

Niall thrusts in and out of Harry’s tight hole. The whimpers and moans that he drove out of Harry just made him harder. He gripped his hips tight, slamming into him, his pleasure coiling tighter and tighter. He slammed in once more and ground in deep, coming hard inside him. His fingers gripped Harry’s hips so tightly, holding his clenching ass around him as he pulsed wave after wave inside him.

“HARRY!! YES!”

Harry moaned and ground back against him, hungry for each of those twitches and hot pulses inside him. “Yeah… Niall…”

Niall caught his breath and pulled out carefully, flipping Harry back over and kissing him hungrily.

“Let me make you come…” He nipped at Harry’s mouth, sliding down as Harry nodded. He left little bites and kisses along his torso and stomach. His tongue traced the butterfly and his mouth left bruises along the ferns.

Harry felt so empty without Niall inside him, but every nip and suck of his mouth, drove him even crazier. When Niall finally slid his hot mouth over Harry’s aching cock, he almost sobbed with relief.

“Like this? You want this love?” Niall asked, letting go of his cock with a wet pop.

“Fuck…yes… like that…” Harry gripped Niall’s hair, tugging him back down towards his groin. “Please!”

Niall watched him as best he could while taking him back down. He slid his tongue along the underside of his cock, tracing the vein. He worked them into a rhythm, sucking him down hot and wet. He loved doing this for Harry, watching him lose himself.

Harry moaned shamelessly, his hips writhing on the bed. He loved the heat around his cock, but still want more. He cried out as Niall’s fingers penetrated into his sensitive passage. He ground down onto them, jerking as Niall fucks them into his sweet spot.

Niall swallowed him down hard, pumping his fingers in and out. He could feel Harry’s cock twitch and dropped down, humming around the head. Harry screamed and came hard, bucking beneath. Niall swallowed his load, pulling back to lick and suck gently, fingers stroking softly to bring Harry down carefully.

He let him go with a last lick, crawling up to lay beside him. He pressed soft kisses to Harry’s chest and neck. “I love you. I love you so much, Harry.”

“You have ruined me for anyone… I love you Niall. I love you more every day.” He smiled and pulled Niall into a long, loving kiss. “I know you thought I had forgotten your birthday. But, I never would. I wanted to make it special. Like you make every day special for me.”

Niall smiled and slid out of bed, walking naked to their adjoining bathroom. He cleaned himself up and came back with a warm, damp cloth. Smiling at Harry, he settled back between his legs and cleaned him off gently.

Harry smiled softly and looked at him. “Niall? Are you happy?”

“Of course I am!” Niall laughed and shook his head at Harry. “I’m married to the love of my life and we have three beautiful children together.” He frowned and tossed the cloth onto the floor. “Why are you asking?”

Harry held out his arms, pulling Niall down to settle against him. “Sometimes, we get so busy with the kids and our careers and moving back and forth across the globe… I worry that we forget to take time and just… be happy.”

Niall kissed him softly and pulled him close. “We get busy, yeah. But, I think what makes our relationship different is trust and understanding. No matter what. We’ll love each other.”

Harry smiled and reached over to the night stand and took out a large envelope. “I had my assistant put these here today. This is your birthday present from me and the kids.”

Niall laughed and shook his head, sitting up and opening the envelope. “You gave me so much already.” He smiled and touched the homemade cards with loving fingers. But, it was the picture of his house in Ireland that he stopped at, a look of confusion on his face. “What’s this, love?”

Harry flushed and took the picture. “It’s… my gift. I want us to move to the house in Ireland. Permanently.”

Niall was stunned. He looked at Harry, his emotions overwhelming him. “Harry…” He had tried to hide how much he missed Ireland and wanted to raise the kids in the Midlands like he had been raised. He looked, speechless with love at his husband.

Harry smiled and crawled into his lap, hugging him with his entire body. “We could keep the houses here and in LA, but I want the kids to have a normal upbringing. Like we did. I want a steady home. I hate the constant uprooting. We could build a studio and work on our music from home. If we go on tours… we’ll figure it out then.”

Niall kissed him, pouring all his love and happiness into it. “Thank you love. Thank you.” He tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair. “I love you.”

“Niall… my darling… Nothing is more important to me than you and our kids.” He smiled and kissed him softly. “Nothing.”

“I feel the same way, Harry…” Niall thanks God every day that Harry came into his life. He smiled and rested his forehead against Harry’s, just breathing him in.

Harry just smiled and stroked his cheek. “Happy Birthday, Niall.”

 


End file.
